Almost What She Wanted
by Cucumber-Monger
Summary: PWP - When Ichigo finds out a secret about Urahara, Soi Fon is at the ready to be helpful. A little too helpful perhaps? What will Kisuke do when he finds out that his close friend and companion let it happen and isn't sorry? Warning: Spoilers inside, M/F sex. Not my usual jam. Reviews and criticism are welcome as this is my first story on the site. Rated M for adult content.


Ichigo waited in the underground training area beneath the Urahara Shoten as Urahara himself readied for battle.

"You may not know this, Kurosaki kun, but this isn't my birth-given body". Everyone gasped, aside from Yoruichi, of course and Urahara used Benihime to force his soul out of his body.

Pulling at the cheek of his physical form, he announced almost giddily; "This is a Gigai!"; however, before he could shift the weight of his Gigai from one arm to the other, Soi Fon appeared next to him, having overcome her jealousy years ago in favor of admiration for Urahara, having discovered just what it was that made her hero, Yoruichi want to follow him to the ends of the world.

Bowing deeply before him, Soi Fon addressed Urahara most formally, "Excuse me, Kisuke sama. May I move your Gigai to a safe place while you train Kurosaki kun?", Urahara looked thoughtful for a moment before unceremoniously handing his Gigai over to her. "Certainly, there you are. I'm trusting you!" Urahara remarked, carefree expression in place as Soi Fon replied with vigor, "O-of course! You can rest assured, Kisuke sama! I will treat your Gigai with care!", "Relax, Soi Fon. I know you will" said he, turning away to instruct Ichigo.

Soi Fon, seeing her opportunity, fled in the blink of an eye. "Please forgive me, Kisuke sama, for what I'm about to do. Let us hope you never discover my secret treachery", She whispered as she lifted a small green ball from Ichigo's pile of meager possessions and carted it and Urahara's Gigai into a spare bedroom.

After placing the soul candy into Urahara's mouth, knowing who would be in his body and what the mod soul's reputation meant for her, she placed her hand over his mouth. Instantly, the body on the bed beneath her began to thrash and mutter behind her hand. She had very little time to wait, however as the mod soul realized in whose company he was.

The hand gently lifted from his mouth, but before a word could be spoken to him he shouted "A pretty girl! Hello, my beautiful maiden of sunshi- mmph!" just as Soi Fon smashed her hand into his lips to silence him. "Please be quite!" she ushered "We don't want to attract any attention. Now, I must ask you to please be silent and if you must say anything, please try to say it in a way befitting of Kisuke sama. If you make this experience real enough for me, I'll give pleasures you've never even dreamed of."

The look Kon have her suggested he was over the moon with the idea and more than ready to comply. Satisfied, she lifted the bottom of her uniform and revealed that not only did she not wear underwear, but she'd been accumulating moisture between her legs since she first witnessed Urahara slip free of his Gigai and now sported a sopping wet pussy, dribbling moisture down the inside of her left thigh.

Opening his haori and hakama, Soi Fon gently gripped Kon by his borrowed erection, positioning it at her weeping entrance. As she dripped her fluids onto his length she asked tentatively, "Kisuke sama... Please, tell me I'm beautiful". Kon had to fight off a nose bleed at the thought that this wasn't some wicked sex dream, but something that was really happening to him as he replied in his most serious voice, "Soi Fon, as long as I have known you, I have been mesmerized by your deep, emotional eyes. Your grace has not escaped me and your beauty is unparalleled. I would rather be here with you, than anywhere else in this world or the Seireitei."

Blushing furiously, Soi Fon pressed her lips to his as she lowered herself onto his thick cock, feeling everything from the initial pop of the large mushroom head passing through her wet opening, clearing the way for the rest of his shaft to slide in, to the intense pleasure of feeling an appendage so large filling her completely, causing the walls of her channel to swell with desire. "Oh, Kisuke sama!" she moaned ardently, "you feel so good inside me!" Kon tried to shush her, but was interrupted by the door suddenly being slammed open.

Soi Fon gasped in surprise as none other than Urahara Kisuke himself stood in the door way with an appalled expression on his face, "w-what's go-going on here?!" he shouted before being bodily shoved out of the way by Yoruichi who quickly entered the room and reassured the young woman on the bed, "don't worry, I'll take care of him and come help you with this... Situation of yours." Soi Fon nodded, too embarrassed to moved certain she was about to be kido-blasted into next week.

Quickly dashing out of the room Yoruichi closed the door and looked at Ichigo. "You really don't want to know what's going on in there, I suggest you go back to the training room," Ichigo didn't seem to need any persuasion and turned on his heel, stalking away with purpose, rosy tint to his cheeks. Yoruichi looked to Urahara and continued, "Kisuke, this is a very delicate situation. Let me take care of this. I'm sure this must be very upsetting for you. Soi Fon was my subordinate before you met her. Please allow me to take care of the situation." Urahara nodded absently, seeming to concede to her logic, even as he looked to be trying to convince himself that it wasn't really happening. "I should go make sure Kurosaki kun isn't slacking off," he commented idly, before turning in the direction. Ichigo had fled in.

Relieved, Yoruichi re-entered the room to find a tense Soi Fon, not moving, but not removing herself from the borrowed Gigai with Kon's soul inside, either. "Well, what are you doing just sitting there, Soi Fon, you should be enjoying yourself. That's why you came here, isn't it?" she looked so confused 'the poor thing', Yoruichi thought, privately. "B-but aren't you going to reprimand me for what I've done?" asked Soi Fon, nervously.

"Me?" Yoruichi asked, surprised, "Are you kidding? Do you have any idea how many times I fondled Kisuke's Gigai before I finally got his attention and managed to gain his consent to sleep with him? I can't exactly blame you for wanting the same thing." Soi Fon looked surprised before Yoruichi went on. "Now, let me guide you. I've been around this block a few times." She took the other Shinigami's nod as consent and began her instruction.

"Now, move the top of your uniform to the side and let him fondle your breasts. Kon, don't thrust quite so deep", with a disappointed sigh Soi Fon pouted, "but I like it when he thrusts in deep." Chuckling, the cat-like Shinigami said, "don't worry, you'll like this more," Kon did as he was instructed, reaching up and fondling Soi Fon's ample breasts, tweaking her erect nipples with his finger tips as he slowly slid out of her until Yoruichi nodded her approval.

Kon thrust back in a few times, with no noticeable improvement until she whispered into his ear "try angling your hips up significantly, yes, right there. Now thrust again, hard." Kon was hesitant to follow the command as he didn't want to hurt Soi Fon, so he thrust into the tight, wet, velvet heat of her passage only to have her squeal in delight. "A-are you ok, Soi Fon?!" Kon asked, afraid he'd hurt her. "Yes, yes, that was so good! Please do it again! Harder!"

He blushed madly, thrusting into the same spot, again and again, his thrusts becoming progressively harder as Soi Fon wept with joy at the astounding feeling of having her pleasure centre stimulated so thoroughly. Between her sensitive nipples being rubbed and tweaked by soft finger tips, the incredible pleasure of his erection gliding in and out of her pussy to ram her G-spot over and over and knowing that she was receiving this pleasure from the physical body of Urahara Kisuke, she couldn't hold on anymore and with a wild, animalistic screech, Soi Fon clenched her vaginal muscles around Kon's borrowed cock so tightly, he saw stars as she climaxed, her juices shooting onto his shaft before flowing around his cock to coat their pelvises.

Being squeezed so tightly made it impossible for Kon to resist the liquid heat pooling below his naval or to think of something less desirable in an attempt to stave off his orgasm and he surrendered to the tightening of his scrotum as his testicles drew up close to his body and with fire tingling up the shaft of his erection he surged forward, pulling Soi Fon close, his mouth latching onto a nipple as he spilled his seed directly onto her G-spot. They both yelled in ecstasy before collapsing together on the bed, panting hard in the afterglow of their neurons firing all at once, overloading their minds and bodies with stimulus.

Yoruichi, incredibly smug and proud of herself, gave them a few minutes before suggesting they wrap things up - literally. Once Soi Fon was dressed (cleaning up Urahara was a much simpler task as he really only needed a wipe and to tighten his haori and hakama belt around himself) Yoruichi forced the mod soul out of Urahara's body and Soi Fon left, embarrassed and thanked Yoruichi as she stepped through the doorway.

Yoruichi sniggered to herself as she lifted the Gigai over her shoulder and deposited the soul candy back atop Ichigo's pile of things by the door of the shop. All things considered, as she took the Gigai back to its owner, she couldn't bring herself to regret a thing.

~~¥~~θ~~¥~~

4 years later

Soi Fon was outside the front of the Urahara Shoten, playing in the snow with a little boy who appeared to be around 3 years old. Normally this wouldn't have been such a remarkable sight, after all she had been known to be kind to children and her kind heart was no secret to those she had befriended. No, what made this such a shocking sight were the boy's white-blond hair and green eyes.

Urahara, who had stepped outside for some fresh air, Yoruichi on his heels, rushed back inside, hauling her with him into the corner of the room farthest from the door, as if that would make the sight outside any less real. "What the hell is that!" he exclaimed, "when you said you would take care of things this is NOT what I thought you meant!" to her credit, she didn't try to deny what they both knew had transpired. Instead, she shrugged non-commitally and said, "I don't really see the problem.", "don't see the problem?!" he fumed, "I trusted you!"

Yoruichi's eyes took on a dangerous glint and she leaned into Urahara's breathing space as she warned "I could have done a lot worse. I didn't lie to you. I took care of the situation and Soi Fon didn't lie to you, either. She definitely took very good care of your body. I can vouch for that. You should note, however, the number of times that I trusted you and you left me for dead in situations far more dangerous than this. If you ask me, it serves you right."

Urahara spluttered at her devious confession, unable to think of an excuse for his past actions, knowing that 'I knew you could take care of yourself' wasn't what she would want to hear.

"How am I supposed to take care of them when I wasn't even in my body when this happened?!" Yoruichi took on a thoughtful expression before suggesting, "That boy is 3 years old. If Soi Fon wanted help raising him, she'd have said so. If you offer to help now, don't you think she'd be offended?" Urahara thought about it and realised that an independent woman like Soi Fon would have a sense of pride too strong to let someone else take care of her and her son, even if he was the boy's father. Together they looked out the window at the still laughing mother and son, throwing handfuls of white powder at each other. Yes, he could let them have this. Getting involved would only ruin what they had. It didn't mean he couldn't lend his support and protection to them from time to time, though. Especially as the boy grew older and discovered his gifts. That was all he could do and it would have to be enough.

~ Owari ~


End file.
